Reunion
by shaneo6930
Summary: A fluffy GSR reunion one shot fic. Rated M for sexual content and language. Don't say I didn't warn you.


**This is a response to the challenge on the grissomsaraforeverlovewiki. It is also a birthday present to PiperGrissom. I hope you guys like it. I don't own CSI or Grissom, Sara, or Catherine. **

**WRITE A GSR REUNION FIC**

**No word limit, but please don't make it 100 chapters.**

**Fluff, smut, and slight drama allowed. NO ANGST!!**

**You can include any of our CSI characters, but NO ANGST!!**

**Must include the scene at Grissom's where he is sick and Catherine comes to snoop, but Sara isn't home. YET!!**

**Can be rated G to NC-17. (You know I love smut!)**

**Here it is!**

It was 3:39 in the afternoon (or what he would call "morning") when Gil Grissom's cell phone rang. He was about to curse whoever it was until he saw the caller ID. SARA 421-555-1132. "Hello, baby," he said, as he answered the phone. "I'm sorry, Gilbert. I didn't mean to wake you." Sara said, apologetically.

"You didn't wake me, Sara," he reassured her.

"I know I did. You have that tone of voice."

"Can we not fight about this?

"I know we can't. Not with the surprise I have for you."

"What is that?"

"Go to the window and look in the parking lot."

Grissom looked out, and immediately saw Sara sitting on the hood of her silver Prius. Tawny Kitean style, wearing a very tight white top.

"Like what you see, big boy?" she asked seductively. "You're crazy." he told her. "It's freezing out here." She replied. " I know. I can see the freezing from up here. Those things look like they could cut glass!" he said, referring to her nipples, which were sticking out of her shirt. "Come on up."

As she walked into the townhouse, Sara took she removed jacket she had covering her barely clothed figure. "Gilbert?" she called out. "Where are you?" "I'm in here," her intended mate called out.

Sara walked through the townhouse searching for Gilbert. "Marco!" she yelled, as she turned into the bedroom. As she entered, she saw Gil lying naked on a bed that was dressed in the pink satin sheets that she loved so much. "Polo," he whispered. Sara picked up her bag and walked into the bathroom. Gil pulled on his sweatpants and walked over to the bathroom door.

"Are you okay, Sara?" he asked? Sara opened the door wearing a peek-a-boo nightie. "It's just been so long since I've seen that huge dick of yours," she said, right as she ripped his sweats off. "Fucking beautiful," she whispered, breathless.

He grabbed her shoulders, and moved her gently to the bed. "And now to do some ripping of my own," he whispered, as he grabbed the delicate lace and ripped, revealing, inch by inch, soft flesh. "The best is yet to come," he said, erotically, as he slipped inside her. Once in, Sara arched her back so high, both could hear it crack.

Sara loved how Gilbert's huge cock felt inside of her. He was the first man who made her feel so alive. Before him, she had never known it possible to climax multiple times. At the same time.

After holding back as long as he could, Gil erupted. The shivers that went down his spine exploded into a white hot sensation that filled her whole body with ecstasy. He fell limp as he lay down beside his one true love.

"You don't know how much I missed that," Sara sighed, as she put her arms around him. "I missed you too, Sara." he whispered back. "In fact, the whole team missed you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. For weeks, Greg wouldn't talk to me. I think he blamed me for you leaving."

"I can't wait to see the guys again."  
Gil reached into the nightstand and pulled out a gift wrapped box. "I've got something for you," he said as he handed the box over. Sara tore into the wrapper, and pulled the top off to reveal 2 ID badges. "Sara Grissom," she sighed, contently. "You know, I still haven't gotten used to that."

"Well, you didn't get a chance to use them," he told her. "You're job is still there if you want it. I convinced Ecklie to let you back on to Grave."

"I'd love to come back. Now tell me, what was Catherine doing here right after I called a few weeks ago?"

"She came over to bring me some soup. She said it helped her when she was sick, and that it will, and I quote, 'cure me right up.' Then she started asking about us, and she saw out honeymoon picture on the fridge. I had to tell her we were married."

"Why did you have to tell her?"

"Because she kept insisting and pushing."

Sara put on a bathrobe and walked over to a dresser. "What are you doing?" Gil asked. "Well, I have to get dressed if we're going to the lab," she said, pulling a top that did not come from the teen miss department out of a drawer. "It feels good to be home," she told her husband. "Welcome back to Vegas, Sara Grissom" he replied.

**I seriously suck at endings, but I hope you liked it. Please review. Happy Birthday, PiperGrissom!**


End file.
